A touch screen has gained more and more attention in the market of the consumer electronics. Currently, as a human-machine interaction interface, the touch screen has been widely used in portable electronic devices, such as displays of mobile phones, laptop computers, digital cameras, etc. The touch screen can be divided into two classes according to the technique employed therein, i.e., an external touch screen and an in-cell touch screen. The external touch screen, in which a touch apparatus is disposed on a display panel, has been widely used in the mobile application products such as mobile phones and the like; nevertheless, the external touch screen has a high cost and is relatively thicker. When the touch screen is required to be made larger and larger in size, the above two disadvantages of the external touch screen emerge notably. At present, consumer electronics, such as mobile phones, tablet computers or the like, needs to be made smaller, thinner and lighter, and the above two disadvantages can be removed from the in-cell touch screen since it is integrated with the display panel.
An application of an Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (referred to AMOLED for short) is more and more important. In the AMOLED, a display element of a pixel is an Organic Light Emitting Diode (hereinafter referred to OLED for short). The AMOLED can emit light when it is driven by a driving current generated in a driving thin film transistor in a saturation state. At present, generally, a driving circuit for AMOLED employs a conventional 2T1C circuit comprising two TFTs and a storage capacitor.
The inventor(s) observe(s) that at least following problems exist in the prior art: the conventional 2T1C circuit can only achieve a driven displaying of the OLED, but has no function related to in-cell touch control; it is impossible to realize an integration of the in-cell touch control with the driven displaying of the OLED, which increases the thickness of the display screen.